supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140920161631
Während die eine Gruppe auf dem Weg zu Nina und Connor war, fuhr die Gruppe um Mei, Johnny und Bridget auf Rettungsmission. Mei saß hinter dem Steuer ihres geliebten Wagens, Johnny neben ihr, welcher abwesend aus dem Fenster schaute und Bridget, welche hinter dem Winchester saß, schien über was nachzudenken und den Engel anscheinend mit bösen Blicken zu strafen. "Hör zu Bridge, es tut mir leid. Er und ich sind die besten Freunde und ja, da lief mal was zwischen uns, aber-", bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte wurde sie von der anderen Jägerin unterbrochen. "Mei. Ist schon okay. Das ist deine Sache. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und ende. Er ist dir wichtig und mehr gibt's da nicht zu sagen.", beschwichtigte die Brünette. Das Engelskind wusste, dass es B wohl noch etwas ausmachte. Auf irgendeine Weise zumindest. Ihre eisblauen Augen musterten das Mädchen auf der Rückckbank durch den Rückspiegel hindurch. "Okay.", gab Mei zu verstehen und stellte das Radio an. "Johnny. Im Handschuhfach sind ein paar CDs. Such dir was raus.", lächelte die Jägerin leicht. Er öffnete es und zog die Stirn kraus. "Erstens: CDs? Und zweitens: Ein paar?" was er sah waren mehr als nur ein paar CDs. Das komplette Fach war voll. Die Fahrerin grinsteund warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu. "Erstens: Ja CDs. Mein Vater war da doch etwas moderner als deiner; und zweitens: Zugegeben, es sind etwas mehr als ein paar. So jetzt wähl was aus, oder ich fang an zu singen.", drohte sie, obwohl sie, als auch Bridget wussten, dass sie singen konnte. "Okay okay!", warf Johnny ein und suchte ein Album heraus. Es war Ballbreaker ''von ''AC/DC. "Wow, bei dir is echt etwas von deinem Dad hängen geblieben.", stellte Mei fest. "Tja, gegen die Eltern kann man nichts machen. Familie sucht man sich nicht aus." Bei dem letzten Satz hob Amelia eine Braue. "Falsch. Das kann man wohl. Wenn ich an Bobby, den echten Bobby, erinnern darf und an seinen berühmtesten Satz, welcher auch mich geprägt hat: Familie endet nicht mit dem Blut! Familie ist Zusammenhalt, Vertrauen, Wahrheit und Loyalität. All das findet man auch bei Freunden. So können Menschen, welche man erst seit kurzem kennt, auch zu deiner Familie werden.", erläuterte der Engel. Der Jäger schaute sie sanft an. "Wie alt warst du nochmal? Ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, als hätte gerade meine Mom mit mir gesprochen.", scherzte er. "Oh wow, danke, aber so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", sagte sie mit gespielter Empörung. Sie witzelten herum, doch merkte Mei schnell, dass etwas die Augen des jungen Mannes verschleierte. "Du hast nie über sie gesprochen.", stellte das Mädchen auf der Rückbank fest. "Über deine Mutter, meine ich." Ein Seufzer entfuhr Johnny. "Sie ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich 13 und in einer schwierigen Phase.", erzählte er. Mei wollte sagen: 'Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, dann musst du das nicht.', doch kam es ihr vor, als würde sie dann irgend einen komischen Film zitieren. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, dann würde er das auch nicht. "Sie starb an Krebs. Es ging ihr anfangs nur ein wenig schlechter, da die Medikamente ziemlich gut halfen, doch ging es von Woche zu Woche immer mehr Berg ab mit ihr. Als ihr Immunsystem geschwächt war, bekam sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Grippe. Schon immer war ich ein Mamakind. Ich weiß, nicht sehr männlich, oder?", fragte er mit leichten Tränen in seinen grünen Augen. Auf die Straße schauend, legte Mei ihm eine Hand an den Arm. "Doch das ist es.", ermutigte sie ihn. Mehr war nicht nötig. "Naja, auf jeden Fall pflegte ich sie, aber geriet auch immer öfter mit meinem Vater aneinander. Er meinte ich solle mich auf die Schule konzentrieren. Er würde sich um Mom kümmern. Konzentrieren ist ja auch so einfach, wenn ein geliebter Mensch im Sterben liegt.", erklärte er mit tiefer Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Bridget und Mei blieben still und ließen ihn einfach erzählen. "Dann, als der Tag ihres Todes gekommen war, ließ ich mich hängen und wusste nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte, was ich fühlen sollte. Nun war ich alleine mit meinem verbitterten Vater und einem Auto, das er mehr zu lieben schien, als seinen eigenen Sohn. Ich tat einuges um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Mein Vorstrafenregister ist nicht gerade kurz. Irgendwann erfuhr ich dann von unserem Familiengeschäft und führte es gegen den Willen meines Vaters weiter. Tja und jetzt bin ich hier.", beendete der Winchester mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Das ist ganz schön hard.", gab Mei von sich. Die beiden Jägerinnen konnten den Jäger nur all zu gut verstehen. Es verging ein wenig Zeit in der die drei fuhren und redeten, bis Meis Augen auf einem Ortsschild hängen blieben: Coesfeld. "Jetzt wird's ernst Leute!", warnte der Engel